Sleep Talking
by ncisabbylover
Summary: A very short two-shot based on the Expiration Date promo that came out earlier this week. A second chapter has been posted to tie it off. Slight spoilers though no longer overly relevant to the episode now that the new Densi sneak peek has come out.
1. Chapter 1

Kensi woke to the bed rocking as Deeks flipped — more like thrashed— over, face planting into the pillow and mumbling indistinctly. For all his prodding and teasing about her sleep habits he wasn't the most peaceful sleeper himself. Over the past two months of their relationship she'd been awoken several times with an elbow to the ribcage or a kick to the shins. Even when he wasn't restless he spoke in his sleep. It was usually undecipherable murmurings but every now and then she'd hear a gem that she'd tease him with later.

He mumbled something else and Kensi pried her eye open and palmed for her phone. It was 6:37. Technically they still had another hour and a half until they had to be at work but she knew from experience that once Deeks' started rambling, he didn't stop. Ever. Not even when you woke him, that only made the rambling slightly more coherent.

Instead of snuggling down and trying to get back to sleep, Kensi sat up against the headboard and unlocked her phone. Nothing new, just a few emails from various subscription services she regretted ever signing up for. She deleted them and placed the phone down again, turning to look down at her boyfriend.

She reached a hand across and ran her fingers over his back. God, she had to remember to steal that shirt from him and burn it. It was not a favourite.

Deeks moved again, this time turning his head to face her and throwing an arm in her direction. It landed across her lap.

He mumbled something else, unintelligible bar for the 'Kens' she heard somewhere towards the end of his babble.

She moved her fingers up to his shaggy mop and combed through it.

"What was that?" She asked quietly. Sometimes you could hold a conversation with him in his sleep.

"Kens…" He spoke again, slightly clearer this time.

"Mmm?" She hummed.

"We should…" He trailed off, mashing his face into the pillow.

"We should what Deeks?" She coerced.

"Married…" He whispered out.

Kensi sat stunned for a moment.

"What?"

"Mmm… Me and Kensi are getting married." He mumbled before removing his arm and turning his face into the pillow again.

Kensi's eyes grew wide.

"Uh, I…." She stammered for a moment. "Definitely moving too fast." She said to herself.

She took a deep breath and pulled the covers back, moving to get out of bed. Deeks' hand grabbed her wrist.

"Where you going?" He muttered, voice clouded with sleep but he was at least partly awake now.

"Can't sleep." She replied. "I'll wake you after my shower." She tried to cover how shaken she was by his statement. Had he been more awake he would've noticed and probably would've pulled her up on it. Fortunately for her, Deeks wasn't the morning person his surfing habits would have you believe.

"Okay." He husked, grabbing the pillow from her side of the bed and cuddling to his chest. He was back asleep almost instantly.

Kensi grabbed some fresh clothes and headed for the bathroom, hopefully a shower and some deep breathing would calm her pounding heart and the part of her screaming to run for the hills. With any luck, she could gather herself and pretend the whole thing never happened.

* * *

**A/N: I'm willing to write another short chapter of how they deal with this before Expiration Date airs if anyone is interested!**


	2. Chapter 2

She'd been weird around him all day.

It started this morning when she slipped out of bed without so much as a kiss. She'd showered while he slept and she'd woken him up by throwing a cushion at him. Not entirely unusual for them but still, she hadn't even said anything.

He'd showered and strolled into the kitchen where she was sitting at the counter, sipping a mug of coffee. She'd poured him a mug as well and it was sitting a by the coffee machine. He'd leaned in to kiss her cheek and mumble a soft 'good morning' against her skin and she'd stiffened slightly at the contact. It was almost imperceptible and she'd recovered quickly, smiling and listing into him slightly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders from behind in a gentl hug.

Later that morning in the car he'd reached for the radio presets.

"Don't." Kensi admonished, sharper than necessary.

He'd leaned back in his seat, hands up in surrender.

"Sorry." She'd apologised sheepishly. "I ah, I really like this song."

He's looked at her skeptically. Her attempted cover had been weak at best.

He had been just about to confront her when she'd pulled the car into the OSP parking lot. She'd stopped the engine and turned to face him. They'd developed a bit of a routine when it came to going to work and even her less than normal demeanour didn't seem to be changing that, at least not yet.

"Ready?"

He'd shaken his head and grinned at her, crooking a finger to summon her closer. She'd come and he'd kissed her lips gently. This was how they left their relationship at the door.

"Now I'm ready. Let's go save the world."

And save the world they had. With Sam's life hanging in the balance, the return of Thapa, and the Threat-of-the-Week commanding their full attention there had been no time to deal with their own domestic issues. The awkwardness between the two partners was tabled and they'd acted professionally, or as professionally as they'd ever acted, until it was over and Sam was in a critical but stable state.

With the day's events being what they were it wasn't until they pulled into Deeks' drive and Kensi didn't kill the engine that Deeks was reminded of the morning's awkwardness.

"You're not coming in?" He asked.

"Ah, not tonight." She edged, avoiding his eyes.

"You sure? I have Rocky Road ice cream in my freezer and I'm more than willing to join you in a bath." He tempted, eye brows dancing.

"Rain check?" She requested, biting her bottom lip.

"No."

His blunt refusal caught her attention and her head snapped to face him.

"What?" She asked, slightly flustered.

"I'm not accepting your refusal to come in." He said stubbornly.

"Deeks, I hate to break it to you but it's not exactly something you can stop me doing." She retorted, just as stubbornly.

"We need to talk."

"Do we?"

"We do." He stood his ground. "What's got you in such a tail spin Kensi?"

"Just because I want to spend a night at home alone doesn't mean I'm in a tail spin." She air quoted. "It's healthy to have a bit of space from each other."

"True, but it's not healthy for our relationship if you're holding back. You were weird all morning and it kinda freaked me out. I've been wracking my brain to think of something I could've possibly done but I'm coming up blank. I feel like you're upset and if it's something I've done… throw me a bone here Kens, especially after a day like today."

She sat with her hands on the wheel, conflicted. He could see it on her face. She was fighting her internal monologue. There was a part of her that just wanted to run, to flee and to get over it herself but there was also the part of her that knew she needed to stay, that was telling her to be bold.

"Just, come inside for a bit and talk to me. If you still feel like leaving after we've talked it out, I won't stop you."

Kensi tilted her head to look at him.

"Okay." She agreed softly, turning the key and opening the car door.

It was only fifteen minutes later when she sat on the edge of his couch, fidgeting her fingers in her lap. He sat at the other end, turned to face her.

"So…" He tried to prompt her. She remained silent for a beat and he was about to say something else to move the conversation along when she opened up.

"I don't know if I want to get married Deeks." She said it so abruptly Deeks was taken aback.

"Ah…"

"I just, I love you. You know that. And I know that you love me but I don't know. I mean, I know I was engaged to Jack but I was a lot younger then and honestly, I had no idea what it really meant to be married to someone and if I was going to get married it'd be to you but I just don't know. I might change my mind, the idea might grow on me but I know that it's something you really want but what if I can't give that to you and especially now it just feels really sudden and really early and…"

He reached forward and put a hand on her knee to cease her rambling.

"What are you talking about? Where did this come from?" He searched his mind for a time when marriage had been mentioned, hell, they hadn't even been across a married couple in the past few cases they'd worked.

"You. This morning." She looked up at him and confusion was painted across his face.

"You were talking in your sleep and you just…"

Realisation dawned on his face as she explained.

"Kens," He pulled her hands from her lap and cradled them in his own. "It's okay. I mean, yeah, marriage would be nice but I have no plans on proposing any time soon. We've been together officially for two months. That would be moving way too fast. Remember, ten years you've got to put up with me to deserve my hand." He cracked.

Her face relaxed a bit and her lips tugged up into a slight smile.

"Once you've earned me you can do what you want with me, marry me or not. I don't care." He winked at her playfully.

"You don't?"

"It's just a piece of paper." He shrugged.

"But if you're saying it in your sleep it's obviously on your mind. It's obviously something you want, at least subconsciously." She argued.

"You don't take anything I say seriously when I'm awake Kens, why would that change when I'm asleep."

She considered him.

"Good point." She conceded.

"So, are we good?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You gonna head home still?"

She scrunched her face in mock thought.

"I would but there's no more ice cream in my freezer. We finished it the other night."

He grinned widely and stood, leaning forward to kiss her lips.

"I'll go run the bath."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone who like, favourited, followed, reblogged, and reviewed the first chapter. 20 reviews for 500-odd words is pretty incredible so thank you so much! I know we know a bit more about the scene now but I still wanted to finish this off.**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews: Hoosier65, Jess26, bookdiva, Rach, BlueTights, clumsyraine, anonkp, homegrownoregano, DensiLovestory, dawnpritchard66, DensiShipper, LaJoyMechell, SadieGrace, Heather9979, gremlin2318, ReadtoRelax, lynnannie, and the 3 guests!**


End file.
